Mockingjay and Munies
by dasniff03
Summary: Katniss thought the struggle was over. Thomas thought the Gladers were alone. But Katniss receives reports of armed movements in her land. Katniss orders an attack, and before Thomas knows it, his people must fight for their lives again. When Katniss and Thomas lose people they love, tension mounts. Can they work it out and set aside their differences or will there be war?


Mockingjay and Munies

The forest is alive with the sounds of the animals talking. The creek is rushing in the background. A lone deer sits calmly, chewing on the feed as Willow watches from the branches. Bow in hand, Willow slowly pulls back the bow and releases. The deer suddenly bolts and as the arrow flies through the air a crashing noise gets closer. A man suddenly jumps from the brush and the arrow slams with a sickening thud, into the man's chest. In horror, Willow scrambles down and runs towards the man. "Mom!" Willow screams. "MOM!" Willow rushes towards the man and drops down. It is her godfather Gale. Gale stops her. "I'll be okay. Go tell your mom that I need to see her. Tell her to meet me here." Willow nods and runs away. Minutes later, Katniss rushes into the clearing. Gale lays on the ground. "Gale!" Katniss gasps. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" Gale laughs. Gale pulls the arrow from his chest and a bag of red berries falls with it. Katniss punches him and laughs. Gale begins to speak softly. "There are more people here then just us. There was movement spotted in District 13. The men spotted were armed." Katniss remains quiet and then tells Gale to get the Special Forces. Gale nods and runs off. Katniss sprints back to the home, and tell Willow to get to the shelter. She then runs out back and tells Rye to follow Willow. A concerned Peeta asks Katniss what's wrong. Katniss responds, "Armed men were spotted in the Forgotten District. They were coming coming in our direction. We need to intercept them." Peeta nods and rushes towards the house. He returns with Katniss' bow and his knives and pistol. They run off into the forest and enter the village. The soldiers are ready. Gale comes over and tells Katniss they are ready. Silently, they enter the forest and head for the gladers.

Thomas and Minho hunt quietly. Armed with rifles they are looking for anything. They don't need food, they are just there for the thrill of the hunt. Suddenly, Brenda bursts around the trails corner. "Thomas! Minho! A group of armed soldiers are coming up the ravine! We are under attack!" Thomas curses under his breath and rushes down. Minho follows in quick pursuit. They burst into the glade. Thomas screams, "We are under attack! Everyone to defense positions!" Everyone suddenly drops what they are doing and grabs their weapons. Thomas runs up the lookout and looks. About 200 men and a woman are climbing up the ravine. Thomas grabs Minho and tells Brenda she is in charge. Thomas and Minho run down the ravine. "We are gonna intercept them at that bend! Kill at first site!" Minho nods in return and they settle in position. The girl bursts around the corner. She is armed with only a bow. A man accompanies her, he has a pistol drawn. Thomas opens fire and a bullet strikes the girl in the side. She goes down. The man catches her, then opens fire in Thomas direction. Thomas ducks and sees Minho charging from the other side. Minho strikes Peeta in the back of the head. The man goes down. Minho jumps on top and pulls his pistol. The woman turns and stabs Minho. Minho screams in agony and falls off the man. "Katniss! How bad is it?" the man asks. "The girls name is Katniss" Thomas thought. The girl named Katniss replies with a curt nod. She grabs the man up and they attempt to return to their soldiers around the bend. "Interesting that the soldiers haven't responded to the fighting. Do you think that they ran off?" Minho is hobbling over to Thomas. "We gotta kill those two either way. Those shanks are here to attack and those two are obviously in charge." Thomas agrees. "Let's go" They run after the couple. Katniss is running down the bend screaming. Her soldiers jump up and grab their weapons. "Peeta, go with the second unit and attack the back of the village. NOW!" Peeta turns and starts running. Suddenly, Peeta trips. His foot landed in a leg trap and he screams in pain. Katniss sees him and rushes over. Peeta cries for her help. Katniss grabs the trap and unlocks it. Peeta groans and Katniss helps him to his feet. Peeta limps towards his men. "Alright boys, we are going to round the village and attack them from behind. Our hopes are that the villagers are distracted with the assault from the main entrance of the village. We will take no prisoners. Understood?" The men respond with yells and cheers. "Lets go boys!" Peeta screams. The men rush down the trail and head towards the back of the village. Thomas and Minho leap up. 'Let's take the boys from the back! Brenda can take care of everyone with the main attack!" Minho yells at Thomas. Thomas nods in agreement and they race off.

Minho scurries up the cliff and Thomas follows closely. They are taking a shortcut so they can cut off the invaders before they can reach the village. Minho sees movement and slings his rifle over his shoulder. In his sight is Peeta. Peeta stands alone. The men can be seen just ahead breathing heavily. "That Peeta kid seems to be on a communication device of some kind." Thomas replies, "Take him out." Minho nods back and swings his rifle back onto Peeta. "Lemme take a quick pee and then we will attack!" Peeta calls. The men give a proud "Hooah!" and return to catching their breath. Suddenly, Peeta walks towards Minho's direction. Minho looks at Thomas and rolls his eyes. "He is walking right towards us." Thomas laughs and replies, "Pull it." Minho returns his attention to Peeta and fires. Peeta drops down, blood pouring from his side. Pushing himself up, Peeta foolishly takes out his knife. Peeta rushes at the location Minho fired from, but Minho is not there. He and Thomas are both scurrying down the cliff. Without realizing the edge of the cliff is what awaits him, Peeta rushes off the edge and begins his fall. Thomas and Minho watch in awe as Peeta's fall is suddenly slowed as he attempts to grab a ledge. His body follows gravity, however, and Peeta continues falling. His fall finally ends as his back lands with a thud on a tall pointy rock. Screaming in agony, Minho laughs and watches as Peeta flails about, stuck on the rock. Peeta groans and then goes limp. Minho knows he is dead. Minho looks at Thomas and they move back up the rocks. Minho reaches the top first. On the other side, the men await him. As soon as he climbs over, he stands surrounded by guns pointed in his direction. Minho screams, "Thomas!" The men open fire and Minho drops down lifeless. Thomas hears the gunfire and rushes back down the cliff. Thomas knows Minho is gone. He knows it is not worth going back to get him until the battle is over. He races down the path, and doesn't stop running until he reaches the village. Thomas knows what he must do. He enters the village and stops in horror. Blood is everywhere and bodies are piled on one another. People are dying left and right. Thomas looks for Brenda and sees her. "Brenda!" Thomas runs towards her. Brenda sees him and starts running towards him. But she doesn't make it. Thomas watches as Brenda spins and falls, an arrow in her chest. Katniss runs towards her and rips the arrow from Brenda's chest. Without looking, Katniss throws the arrow to her right. Thomas watches Jorge drop to the ground. Thomas runs towards him and drops to Jorge's side. "Thomas. I'm gone kid, I'm gone. Forget about me and go stop all of this senseless killing." Thomas does not leave. Jorge pushes him away and repeats himself to Thomas. With tears in his eyes, Thomas pulls away. "You're a leader kid. Show them that we can share this land."

Thomas turns and runs towards the tower in the middle of the village. He races up the stairs and dodges to avoid bullets and the fighting taking place around him. He enters a side corridor and slips through a curtain. On the other side is a massive sound system, powerful enough to reach the entire village. Out of breath, Thomas races to put in the code. Finally, the system activates. Thomas grabs the microphone and screams into it. "STOP!" But nobody seems to hear. Thomas tries again. "STOP THE FIGHTING!" Gradually, the fighting stops and men and women turn to look at the tower. Thomas steps onto the balcony and into everyone's view. He begins to speak. "Why are we fighting? Who are you people that just come into our village to kill? Why are you here?" Katniss steps forward. "I will speak for my people. I was informed from my scouts that there was movement our lands. I ordered this attack because there were two men who were reported to be armed. I acted with my people in mind. Unknown visitors to our land are armed. What is my assumption supposed to be? That these men are here to make friends? No! My logical assumption was that there were more of these men. And I was right. We attacked in self-defense." Thomas grabs a rope and slides down the side of the wall. "Those two men were hunting. One of those men happened to be me. The other happened to be my best friend who is now dead because he was forced to defend his innocent home." Thomas begins to cry. "You killed my wife! You killed the man who saved my life! With your own hands!" Katniss begins to sink to the ground, realizing that she attacked innocent people. As she covers her mouth with her hand, Thomas starts towards her. "But you can fix this," he says, "We can fix this." He takes her hand and helps her to her feet. He then wraps her in his arms and then turns to the people. "Today started in blood and suffering. May it end in friendship and peace!" He turns back to Katniss and offers peace. Katniss smiles and nods. The people begin to move around cleaning up the carnage. Thomas takes Katniss hand and says, "I have to show you something."

Minutes later, Katniss and Thomas reach the are where both Minho and Peeta breathed their last. Thomas picks up Minho's lifeless body and Katniss lifts Peeta's. Together, they walk bag to the village. In the village, the dead on both sides are piled up. As one, Thomas and Katniss raise the torch and set the bodies on fire. As the bodies burn into the night, the people celebrate their newfound friendship and mourn those who they lost. Katniss and Thomas discuss plans to coexist. Suddenly, a man bursts into the dining hall. "Help! Somebody help! Peacekeeper's have been spotted! They are moving this way! We are under attack!" Thomas and Katniss look at each other. "Let's go." As one, the groups head towards the first of many battles in a war they will fight together.


End file.
